The lying Games
by Spirals and Lightning Bolts
Summary: "It's a simple job, you'll be undercover. No one would possibly suspect. All we want is to find out what they are." MI6 couldn't have been more wrong. Now Alex is stuck in District 11, Pamen to find out about the hunger games. It seems simple until he knows the truth, caught in a web of lies, Alex Rider faces his deadliest mission yet. The Hunger Games...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my second story, if u think it's crazy and stuff plz tell me but I am NOT going to stop writing it. :) **

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Alex Rider, Sabina or anything from the Hunger games books**

* * *

"Come _on_ Alex!"

Alex sighed and followed her. Sabina gave him a grin before running up to her 13 year old cousin.

"Millie, we don't all have super legs you know!"

The teen grinned, "Yeah, well you can surf _and_ you live in America"

Alex sighed and walked over to the bickering girls, it was his third day back in England and he was trying to forget MI6. The Pleasures were staying with Sabina's cousins in the Yorkshire Dales, Millie, Finn and Noah. Being similar ages, Millie and Sabina were instant friends but, as Alex found out, the two boys were only interested in computer games and football. They _were_ only kids.

Right now, they were heading for Gordale scar, a huge limestone ravine, to climb up it. Considering it was suposedly only a few meters away, there was no sign of it. The path seemed to stop a a steep hill with water coming out of it. The birds cried in the distance, almost in warning it seemed to Alex. Then the two girls in front of him seemed to vanish into the rock.

Alex ran forwards and realised they had gone around a corner, hiding the rest of the path from veiw. The corner that hid Gordale scar. It was huge, the cliffs seemed to rise up, trapping them. The ground was littered with huge boulders that lead up to a strange waterfall thing which other hikers were already climbing, above that, he could see a much bigger waterfall pouring out of an opening somewhere near the top. Alex found Sabina near the edge of the rocks,

"It's bigger than I remember" She said quietly.

She sighed and began to climb. When they were almost halfway up, something hit Alex in the neck and he felt the world slip away from him.

* * *

Alex woke up at the smell of peppermint. His eyes flickered open to make out the blurred shape of Mrs Jones sitting by the side of his bed. He swore.

Mrs Jones sighed, "Sorry Alex, we didn't think you were so far up when the tranquilizer hit you."

Alex glanced at his arms, they were covered in cuts and bruises, "Why am I here?" He demanded, "I thought you were done with me, end of!"

"Alex we need your help,"

"Forget it! I'm done with MI6!"

"Please, just listen to what we've got to say."

Alex sighed, "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I can't BELIVE how many people have commented, I wasn't really expecting that many, so thanks so much.**

**I owe you guys a huge apology for not updating for ages, sorry, my only not-very-good excuse is that I was sort of kidnapped by the ****_merlin_**** fandom and am probably not coming back for a while. However, it's now the summer holidays for me so I can hopefully write more.**

**Anyway, this author's note is already too long so on with the fic...**

**Don't own Alex Rider or the Hunger Games (as you probably guessed-I said this last chapter anyway)**

* * *

Alex stared at the photo in front of him. It showed a large island surrounded by a murky blue ocean. It had obviously been taken from a satellite and Alex could make out the shapes of a city surrounded by 12 large, cramped areas of land covered in houses and other buildings, the picture was too far away to pick out any people though.

As Alex looked closer, he saw a huge, black smudge of which looked roughly the same size as the other areas circling the city. It seemed to some kind of ruin.

Most of the areas looked like they were in ruins as well but, even from so far away, it was obvious that they were lived in. Rickety houses, held up by a few rotting planks of wood, lined the streets and a few shops and small blobs that vagley resembled animals could be just about be made out. A few of these areas looked neglected and damaged, but the last one looked as if it had been somehow blown apart. There were a few ruins but they were all blackened and burnt, empty shells of the buildings they had once been.

Alex's eyes were torn towards the city in the center. Unlike those surrounding it, it was bright clean and colorful. The streets were paved with a light grey stone, even and dirt free. The buildings were tall and metal, none were in a state of disrepair, and there were bright lights glowing everywhere-even though it seemed to be midday.

The city looked like something from the future while everything that surrounded it seemed to be lost in the past. Alex had to admit, it was weird.

"What is it?" He asked Mrs Jones who had been watching him as he examined the photo, peppermint slowly dissolving in her mouth.

"This, Alex," she replied, taking the picture from in front of him, "Is the island of Pamen, or at least that's what the inhabitants call it anyway. It's located quite far off the coasts of North America, we believe the civilization came there around a century ago. As you can see, in some parts of the island they have incredibly advanced technology, even better than our own, although they don't seem to use it properly."

"What do you mean?"

"The areas around the center city, the Capitol, are called districts. They go in numbers 1-12, the one on the end used to be district 13 but it was destroyed for some unknown reason. None of them have much technology at all from what we've found out, although district 2 is probably the most favored. All of the districts specialize in something like mining, fishing, lumber and so on."

Alex looked confused for a moment, "Okay," he muttered, "So there's this island called Pamen near America which no one's found till now which has lots of gadgets and has blown up a city"

Mrs Jones nodded.

"Right," Alex continued, "But what's this got to do with me?"

"There's something going on in Pamen, called the hunger games, it's somehow connected with district 13 and, quite frankly, it scares the living daylights out of the inhabitants," She said, then gestured to Alex, who gulped, he could see where this was going.

"We want you to go to Pamen and find out what the hunger games are,"

Alex groaned, "Why? Can't someone else go or you could find out with your satellites and stuff."

The deputy of MI6 shook her head, "As I mentioned earlier, Pamen have more advanced technology than us. We can use the satellites for a while but soon they will realize something is wrong. We need to send an agent in."

"Why me?"

Mrs Jones looked up at Alex, "The hunger games are something to do with the children of Pamen, another agent couldn't find out as much as a child,we need you,"

"Get someone else to do it! You _promised _me that I wouldn't have to work for you again!" Alex was getting angry, he'd lost too much on these mission, why couldn't MI6 just _leave him alone_. It wasn't like they didn't have enough agents. He was 15 now, he didn't look like a kid anymore, he'd lost his usefulness to MI6 and technically he wasn't even an agent.

He looked back up at Mrs Jones, knowing she have some other way to blackmail him into the mission.

"Alex..."

He groaned, _here we go again..._

* * *

**I know it was too short (again) but I kinda have writers' block for this fic. I don't know when the next update will be, hopefully sooner than this one was.**

**Sorry again,**

**~Minty ~**


End file.
